dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Ornithomimus
Ornithomimus= 262x262px |diet=Omnivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=N/A |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=160 960 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=15 90 |oxygen=10 |desc=The Ornithomimus is an ornithomimosaur dinosaur. These theropod dinosaurs resemble ostriches and are often characterized by having toothless beaks, and strong hind limbs that made them some of the fastest of all dinosaurs. The Ornithomimus lived during the Late Cretaceous Period. |height=9 FT |length=13 FT |weight=300 LBS}} The '''Ornithomimus', also called Orni, is a small, bipedal, brown Ornithomimid distantly related to Struthiomimus and Gallimimus with black claws, and hazel eyes. '' Info Ornithomimus is one of the three beginner dinosaurs in the game, along with Tyrannosaurus, and Triceratops. It is free. It grows really quickly, having a 0.4 growth rate. Ornithomimus ate both plants and animals, making it an omnivore. In real life, Its diet included insects, small mammals and reptiles, eggs, fruit, and leaves. Model by Pokemantrainer and Kester14V5 Roar the ornithomimus roar is a surprisingly deep bellow |-|Classic Ornithomimus= 262x262px |diet=Omnivore |class=Terrestrial |cost= Classic Game Pass |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=140 840 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=10 60 |oxygen=10 |desc= The first Ornithomimus model. |height=9 FT |length=13 FT |weight=300 LBS}} One of the first Dinosaur Simulator models ever made. It is a simple and blocky orange omnivore with square black eyes. |-|Swamplike Ornithomimus= 262x262px |diet=Omnivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=520 DNA |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=140 840 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=10 60 |oxygen=10 |desc= |height=9 FT |length=13 FT |weight=300 LBS}} A yellowish-green version of the Ornithomimus. Still not perfect for blending in though... Model made by ChickenEngineer |-|Mail Runner Ornithomimus= 262x262px |diet=Omnivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=1040 DNA |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=140 840 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=10 60 |oxygen=10 |desc= |height=9 FT |length=13 FT |weight=300 LBS}} A peachy version of the Classic Ornithomimus that has a brown backpack on its back. Model by vbot21. Maybe this time they won't try to kill you if you deliver the mail on time, or maybe this will be the mailman vs. the dog all over again! Who knows? Model made by vbot21 |-|Speed Demon Ornithomimus= 262x262px |diet=Omnivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=1040 DNA |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=140 840 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=10 60 |oxygen=10 |desc= |height=9 FT |length=13 FT |weight=300 LBS}} A red version of the Ornithomimus that has long, curved, pitch black horns. Although the name suggests it should have superior speed to that of a normal Ornithomimus, it does have the equivalent speed to that of a normal Ornithomimus. Still, knock yourself out with the skin! It looks quite menacing with it's blood red skin and devilish horns! Model made by isthislego090 ] |-|Twitter Ornithomimus= 262x262px |diet=Omnivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=Twitter Code: 060515 |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=140 840 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=10 60 |oxygen=10 |desc=added in the 1.9.6 update. |height=9 FT |length=13 FT |weight=300 LBS}} A blue version of the Ornithomimus but with 2 small blue wings on its back and what looks like a credit card on the tip of its tail. Model made by ChickenEngineer Trivia *The Twitter Ornithomimus was the very first skin to be obtained with a twitter code. |-|Santa Ornithomimus= 262x262px |diet=Omnivore |class=Terrestrial |cost= from Christmas event |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=140 840 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=10 60 |oxygen=10 |desc= A Santa inspired skin release during the Winter Event |height=9 FT |length=13 FT |weight=300 LBS}} We're feeling festive! A Santa skin for the Ornithomimus, introduced with the Christmas event |-|Fossil Ornithomimus= 262x262px |diet=Omnivore |class=Terrestrial |cost= from Halloween event |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=140 840 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=10 60 |oxygen=10 |desc= A fossil-like skin released during the Halloween Event |height=9 FT |length=13 FT |weight=300 LBS}} A small, bony ornithomimus obtained by finding it during the Halloween Event. |-|Golden Ornithomimus= 262x262px |diet=Omnivore |class=Terrestrial |cost= from Golden Egg |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=140 840 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=10 60 |oxygen=10 |desc= A gold version of the newer Ornithomimus model. |length=13 FT |weight=300 LBS|available = Yes}} A golden Ornithomimus obtainable from the Golden Egg. |-|Mayhem Ornithomimus= 262x262px |diet=Omnivore |class=Terrestrial |cost= from Mayhem Egg |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=140 840 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=10 60 |oxygen=10 |desc= A robot-like version of the newer Ornithomimus model. |length=13 FT |weight=300 LBS}} A robot-like Ornithomimus which can change colors by roaring. This skin is relatively easy to get, as there's a high probability for this egg to hatch. Category:Omnivores Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Top-Notch Pages Category:Theropods Category:Dinosaurs with Classic Skins